Avatar: Boarding School Days
by Avatard2014
Summary: Another cliche Avatar Boarding School fic. Like there aren't ENOUGH of those already. Anyways, ead if you want. Read if you want I guess. Rates are appreciated, and 2-3 chapters will be published every weekend. Maybe one on a weekday


**Welcome to the Basing Sae Boarding Academy for Young Benders (BBAYB) because, one can't have too many A: TLA High school fics out there right? Anyways, canon shippings galore! (Sucks for all you Zutarians and Taangers out there, partially because I'm Pro-Kataang myself) Rated K+.**

**D-D-D-D-Disclaaaaaaaaimer- I do NOT, repeat NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I soon will. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA *cough!* *hack!* *cough!* But seriously though, all rights are given to Bryke. I DO, however own some characters that will be introduced in the story such as Hiro, Mi Luu and Senak.**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to BBAYB**

**Katara's POV**

I walked up to the front of my new boarding school. I smiled knowing this is where I will be going to school for the next 10 months. "Katara! Katara! Wait up!" I turned to see my brother Sokka, running up to me. _'Shoot!'_ I mentally slapped myself. I had left him with my bags when I practically jumped out of the car to examine the premises. "I am SO sorry!" I apologized as I helped him with bags.

We walked into the building and I stared at its large internal structure mouth-agape. It was a large hall filled with students. There were many corridors leading to what I presumed were the classes, and training rooms. It also had a large glass ceiling with long arching windows. And best of all, there was a medium sized tree in the middle of the room, and underneath it was a small fountain with benches surrounding it.

There were a lot of different benders and non-benders from different nations all gathered under the same roof. It was simply amazing, there were Airbenders showing each other tricks, their staffs or just hanging out on the high perches that littered the upper walls. The Waterbenders were sitting at the fountain, with the Earthbenders close by. Lastly, the Firebenders were all standing in groups, talking about…well, whatever that they talk about.

I wandered around for a few minutes, trying to get my schedule for the day but then I heard a familiar voice. "Sugarqueen?!" I turned to see my best friend, Toph. "Oh Toph it's you!" I screamed as I ran to give her a hug. But she pulled away, and instead punched me in my arm. I grimaced and rubbed my arm, I forgot that Toph wasn't exactly the hugging type. "So, you got your schedules yet?" I asked her. "Nope." was her response. "How 'bout you?" "Me neither, I'll go look for some teachers so I can ask them where I can get my schedule from. You coming'?" I asked. "Sure, yeah. I've got nothing better to do anyway." She shrugged and followed me towards a teacher.

We approached a woman sitting at the front desk, and asked him where we could find our schedules. "Oh you're looking for your schedules?" she asked in a pleasant voice. "I, happen to be the one handing out the schedules. May I have your Student IDs?" She asked. "Oh, sure no problem." I said as Toph and I handed them to her. She stamped our ID's and handed them back to us along with our schedules. "Oh, and by the way I am Jo Dee. I'll be your school guidance counselor for this year." She said, with a wide smile. "Yeah." I said, slightly put off by her weird behavior.

After Toph and I had read our schedules, we both walked to the Great Hall for assembly.

We found a seat next to Sokka, Haru and Yue. I'll explain who they are later. The lights went out and everyone grew silent. *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*. We all turned around to see a man in his mid-forties with a mix of annoyance and forced tolerance on his face. He walked up to the front of the hall and began. "Good morning students. I am Principal Long Feng, the headmaster of this school. However, you will all address me as Headmaster Feng. Now I'm sure you all are excited to be attending this prestigious boarding school this year. And you are all ready to start having fun, having parties, and staying up late." The students beamed with excitement. "Well too bad. For this is a place of LEARNING! NOT a tropical resort!" Everyone flinched slightly in fear at his sudden change of behavior. "Now, since it is already 9 AM, Teachers, escort your students to their classes." He ended coldly, and left.

Toph, Sokka and I walked to our class, following our homeroom teacher. "Something's tellin' me that that Bong Heng guy and I aren't exactly gonna be the **BEST **of friends." Sokka said whilst absent-mindedly twirling his boomerang. "Neither do I. Seriously though, that guy needs to pull his underwear outta his butt and relax a bit." Toph said. Sokka and I chuckled at Toph's statement. "Toph, you know you really shouldn't say that. You could get us in trouble." I cautioned the earthbender. "Oh please, these wazzbags can't even touch me." She replied. "But still, ya gotta be more careful with what you say." I warned. "Yeah, I heard this place is RIGGED with video cameras. Sokka joked. "LOOK! There's one now!" He ran up the line screaming.

We noticed that the line had stopped moving and that kids were piling into the room. Toph and I managed to squeeze ahead and secure our seats. Toph sat in the second row with Haru, Teo, and some other kids. I sat in the front and Sokka in the back. The teacher walked into the class and began. "Good morning students, my name is," he turned and started to write his name on the board. "Mr. Iroh … Agni. I'll be teaching you Literature this year." He turned to begin his lesson, "Oh and before we start, I would like you to meet our new student." He gestured to a kid with his head facing down. "Aang." A skinny kid wearing a beige/yellow hoodie and brown pants stood up. He tried to keep his head down to prevent eye contact. It was obvious that he was shy. After several seconds of silence, Iroh spoke up. "Aang, aren't you going to speak to your classmates? I am sure that they would like to know you better. Aang?" Yet the boy remained silent. "Well, would anyone like introduce their selves to Aang? Anyone?" I started to feel bad; he obviously did not want to be here. Before I could talk, another girl stood up. "Hey there!" She seemed upbeat and excited. "My name's Meng! I'm really excited to meet you! You seem nice! But why are you so shy? I guess it's okay to be shy sometimes! I mean when I first-" "Okay! That's very nice Meng." Mr. Agni interrupted, much to my and probably the whole class' relief. "Aang, you can sit down now." "Thank you." He said quietly and he pulled up his chair and took his seat.

"Now, onto our lesson" Iroh said as he wrote 'Literature 101' on the board. I turned to the back row and stared at Aang, and made a mental note to find out exactly WHAT he was hiding, and WHY.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: Soooo, how was it. Did you like it? Great! Hate it? Booo! Well, I guess I'll catch y'all later. Keep checking 'cause I'll put out 2-4 Chapters per week. Aren't I generous? ALSO before I forget I'd like to introduce you my co-writer, the person who helped me get through all my tough struggles, the person who was always there to lend me a hoof/paw, the one person that combines my too favorite animals, I present to you, the one, the only…**

**DAVE the DogPig!**

**Dave: *Oink***

**Avatard: ….**

**Dave: ….**

**Avatard: -_-**

**Dave: *rolls over.* *farts***


End file.
